


indera keenam

by Cineraria



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Drama, Historical, World War II, ide sarap, untuk dede' Ludwig
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Ludwig menyaksikan carut marut dunia menyatu dengan secercah harapan, bagai cahaya di lorong gelap.





	indera keenam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
> (hanya ide sarap setelah menonton sejumlah film historical dalam satu waktu - tentang gejolak hati Germany seputar perang)

 

 

> Selalu ada kelompok-kelompok yang berkuasa di suatu negara,
> 
> padahal mereka hanya kumpulan orang bodoh yang tidak pernah paham apapun.
> 
> Merekalah pencetus perang dan kehancuran.
> 
> \- Ernest Hemingway

 

Ludwig menyaksikan carut marut dunia menyatu dengan secercah harapan, bagai titik cahaya di lorong gelap.

Ludwig hanya berdiam di ruangannya, tapi ia seperti punya indera keenam yang bisa melihat semuanya. Ludwig terengah-engah. Peluh membasahi dahi dan wajahnya pucat pasi seolah baru melihat kejadian paling mengerikan di seluruh semesta. Ia tidak perlu bertanya ke mana-mana, sebab kengerian jawaban itu begitu nyata.

Ia seperti eksistensi pergolakan manusia. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan besar (tak terhingga) dari dasar jiwanya; nafsu manusia. Kekuatan penuh ambisi. Kekuatan yang berbuah ketakutan, dan kekhawatiran mereka akan kegagalan, juga tangis keputusasaan.

Rasa sakit yang mendera fisik Ludwig tidak sebanding dengan luka batinnya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa menyaksikan armadanya karam digerus ombak samudera. Ia melihat bala tentaranya hangus dibakar terik padang Sahara. Ia menonton pasukannya beku tertimbun salju Siberia.

Ludwig tersesat. Ia kehilangan nilai-nilai hidup. Ia tak lagi mengerti arah dan tujuan. Ia menyangsikan arti perjuangan yang selama ini diusung; apakah perang ini sekadar  pembumihangusan? Ataukah pelenyapan akal sehat manusia dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu kebinatangan?

Inikah hasil cucuran darah dan lautan air mata mereka?

Inikah buah idealisme fundamental dan propaganda (rasisme) brutal?

Inikah sepak terjang bangsa Aryanya yang didewa-dewakan?

Dan, bagaimana sebetulnya nasib mereka? Jutaan nyawa yang dimusnahkan; dipaksa terjerumus dalam pusaran prahara?

Ludwig menemukan sejumput helai rambutnya rontok─entah yang keberapa dalam semalam. Helai rambut itu bilang bahwa ini akibat tangis seorang janda tentara dengan kelima anaknya yang kelaparan. Dan sebuah lebam kembali bertambah di bahunya. Seluruh anggota tubuh Ludwig saling berlomba mengabarkan bahwa rasa pedih dan perih yang diderita itu karma atas keberingasannya─kejahatan siapa sebetulnya? Dirinya atau mereka? Bukankah mereka merupakan bagian dari dirinya? Dan dirinya adalah wujud nafsu dan angkara mereka?

Bukankah mereka yang menyemai? Tapi mengapa hasil panennya (yang buruk dan rusak) ini justru dibebankan padanya?

Satu matanya tak berfungsi; buta. Itu adalah doa-doa milik pelosok negeri yang panji-panjinya dicerabut dari tiang, lalu digantikan oleh merahnya panji swastika.

Kaki kirinya mati rasa. Ludwig terpincang dan butuh bantun kruk dalam berjalan. Itu akibat jeritan wanita di desa dekat sungai Volga yang rumahnya hancur bersama ledakan.

Seringkali, ia merasa perutnya seakan terbakar: tertusuk timah panas, lalu pandangannya memburam dan ia hampir terkapar pingsan. Itu balasan atas lolongan kesakitan para prajuritnya di ambang kematian. Mereka menjerit dalam bisu dan putus asa; menyerukan sebuah nama yang jauh, memohon datangnya pertolongan.

Terkadang, jantung Ludwig seperti diremat dan saat bernapas rasanya tersendat, seperti sedang sekarat. Itu ganjaran dari seorang serdadu yang meringkuk di dekat perapian dalam pepuingan Stalingrad; hatinya menangis, dan tangannya bergetar saat menuliskan kata-kata perpisahan dalam surat terakhir.

Malam demi malam, Ludwig terjebak dalam pusaran badai kehancurannya sendiri. Satu detik baginya sama dengan seribu tahun. Konyol! Padahal  _sang pengendali_ berjanji seribu tahun di masa depan akan menjadi miliknya. Omong kosong! Ia termakan tipuan!

Tidak ada yang bisa dihasilkan kedua tangan Ludwig. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyesal, sedang waktu, mustahil diputar balik.

Ludwig yakin dirinya tinggal menunggu bom waktu. Telah dekat masa di mana ia harus berkata pada mereka; pada tulang-belulang (mayat serdadu) yang tercecer menutupi (hampir) separuh bumi, dan pada (rakyat tak berdosa) yang bertekuk lutut dengan bahu lunglai dan kepala tertunduk: bahwa segenap perjuangan kalian sia-sia belaka.


End file.
